Mira's Marauders
|fgcolor= |image=MirasMercs SC2 Logo1.svg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |race1=Terran |type=Mercenary company |constitution= |leader=Mira Han |capital=Deadman's Port, Dead Man's Rock |strength= |formed= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |special= |status=Active }} Mira's Marauders (a.k.a. Mira's Mercs) is a terran mercenary organization led by Mira Han, known for their ferocity and adaptability. It is based out of Deadman's Port, Dead Man's Rock, and serves as the primary power of the lawless planet. Overview ]] Mira's Marauders are a group of ferocious mercenaries, with heavily modified weapons and armor in order to add functionality and an intimidation factor to their gear. Commonly Mira's Marauders will put spikes, extra plating, and decals of skulls on their ships and powered armor. Many of her ships are heavily rusted over and chipping, but function as well as their Dominion counterparts. The Marauders have worked in a number of desert environments over the years, and their equipment has experienced the weathering one would expect from these settings. However, the Marauders have made no effort to keep their gear well polished or painted.2017-12-07, BlizzCon 2017 StarCraft II: What’s Next Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2017-12-11 ]] The group is noted for having a large number of reapers. Among the first of Mira's Marauders was her marauder corps, but it is unknown whether they follow out of loyalty or particularly good blackmail she has on them. Much of their technology has been redesigned, including vikings that make loud noises when their engines are fully revved and widow mines with extra explosive capacity. In spite of her charms, Mira has been unable to reliably recruit or retain ghosts for her Marauders. To date, the Marauders have been unsuccessful in creating a thor in spite of their best efforts.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Members of War Pigs, Hammer Securities, Spartan Company, and the Siege Breakers have at times been hired to fight alongside the Marauders in the past. History The Marauders served in a number of desert environments over the years. Cutthroat During the Second Great War, the group was hired by Colonel Orlan to protect him from Raynor's Raiders. However, Han was familiar with both Jim Raynor and Matt Horner and after receiving their payment of 6000 minerals, turned against Orlan. The colonel and his forces were defeated, and Mira held the colonel prisoner for Jim Raynor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27. Love and War With the death of Ethan Stewart, a power vacuum grew on Dead Man's Rock, one which Mira Han and her Marauders moved in to claim. Han became the primary power on the world. While the planet was still lawless and brutal, the Marauders welcomed the refugees of the Second Great War, even distributing and sharing food rations with the population. To control Deadman's Port, they created communications hubs to coordinate their operations, which could send encrypted transmissions off-world. These hubs were heavily guarded, and redundancy meant that should one be compromised the Marauders could move to another hub. After Sarah Kerrigan was de-infested, the group sheltered Valerian and Raynor from the Dominion in Dead Man's Rock. However, contacted by Dominion agent and turncoat member of Raynor's Raiders Cooper, a Marauder named Gary Crane lead a force of mercenaries to capture Valerian, Raynor and their forces and turn them in to the Dominion. Mira's Marauders fought off the traitor mercenaries while the Dominion Renegades escaped. Han then went about culling those in her ranks that had betrayed her.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. Later in the Second Great War after the capture of Jim Raynor by the Terran Dominion, Matt Horner approached Mira Hahn to use the services of Colonel Orlan to find where Raynor was being held. However, Han refused, and Mira's Marauders fought against the Hyperion and its crew as they destroyed their fleets and space platforms. Mira's Marauders were defeated, and they released Orlan to Raynor's Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, With Friends Like These... (in English). 2013-03-12. End War During the End War, Mira's Marauders joined with the assistance of elite pilots from the Dominion Fleet under Admiral Horner. Together the two commanders would help push back Amon's Forces.Youtube. 2017-11-03. Co-op Commander Preview: Han and Horner. Youtube.com Accessed 2017-11-03. At some point Mira Han won a large number of liberators in a game of poker. However, she lost them to a rival mercenary not long after. Known Members *Mira Han (leader) *Dr. Becker *Dr. Yeats *Gary Crane (formerly) Notes *The group's decal can be earned in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty by completion of the Team Random 500 achievement.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 *The symbol of Mira's Marauders appears in the background of the Warhead Junction map of Heroes of the Storm.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 *A Mira's Marauders skin set and console was added in the Katowice 2018 War Chest.StarCraft. 2017-11-03. The Future of StarCraft II. Battle.net Accessed 2017-11-03. Spikes and blades were added to the units to give them a brutal feeling, along with emphasizing exhaust effects. As part of the sound design, one of the developers recorded the sound of his neighbor's car. *In Co-op Missions, Han and Horner use the Mira Marauder skinset for Han's units. Horner's units gain the Mira's Marauders skinset when they are upgraded. References Category:Terran mercenary organizations Category:Heroes of the Storm